Who's Dominant Mello?
by The Dark Hattress
Summary: yay my first Fic! please be nice! this is very S&M sadisitic/masochistic and very heavy lemon please enjoy this is Yaoi!


**Hattress: so I got this ides just before I started typing this so this is a one shot. Please enjoy and review after read please!**

**I don't own death note or its characters but I do own the plot and the yaoi-ness!**

**Who's dominant Mello?**

It was the usual normal (if you were apart of our clique) day at school. I'm Mail Jeevas, but everyone calls me Matt, I'm a video game and computer nerd. Although I'm a nerd I run with a group that I would normally seem out of place in but because I was rather intimidating, even with the way I dress, I fit rite in. my clique is the Ryoku Mafia, that's the school names, and we're pretty much the toughest people in school, even the teachers feared. Were not the kinds of people who just bully everyone no we were both feared and respected at the school and slightly anti social with people out our group.

Our mafia consisted of 12 members and our leader, Meheal Kheel, but calls him that and your dead, Mello is his name. He's not just the mafia boss, he's also my boyfriend and a little overly violent. I know what you may be thinking; a gay mafia boss? Well he's openly so and everyone knows I'm his. When he came out (which was from the day he stepped into the school decked out in leather) a lot of problems arose you know the one were assholes think just cause he's gay means he's an easy target, well after he sent those assholes to the hospital no body challenged him.

When we first met I was skipping lunch, apparently he hated school lunches too, and he'd pulled up to the side of the school and told me to get in the car. It was more of a demand than request so I just put my psp away and got in the car. We'd gone to subway and McDonalds every day after that and after two weeks we were dating. Mello had made it blatantly clear that I was his.

It seemed he was a bit abusive but not much too where it was a problem. It was mostly a slap to the head or yelling when I argued with him about something. To everyone it was clear in the relationship but if only they knew the truth which leads to today.

Its lunch time and mellow and I have been dating for two years. We were at the lunch table after coming back from subway. We were talking on random subjects although I wasn't actually paying attention. Apparently Mello had asked a question and I was too rapped up in Brutal Legend, a game with Jack Black in it, and since I wasn't paying attention my reward was a really painful slap to the head.

"OW! Damn it Mello that fucking hurt!" I yelled rubbing the impact spot "what damn it!"

"I asked you a damn question but since you decided your game was more important return to what you were doing!" he said crossing his arms scowling "jackass"

"You better hope were late home tonight, Mello" I whisper low enough so he only heard. His scowl faltered a second at my words; he knew well what they meant.

After lunch the day carried on as normal until the bell rang. I was already outside leaning against the Car waiting for Mello. I could tell he was at the top of the school stairs cause I could feel his stare on me. I put my game away and locked my gaze onto him; although the crowd of students completely hid him I knew where he was. He slowly walked down the stairs and walked to the car. He did the shit on purpose, making me fuckin' wait. He nervously chewed his bottom lip as I silently looked ahead.

He glanced at me nervously every few seconds as we drove to our apartment (we were both orphans growing up but when I turned nine I met a guy named L that adopted me and my now friend Near who Mello says he absolutely hates, but I know he doesn't on account of the threesome we thoroughly enjoyed with him about a month back but that's a whole other story).

"Case 2 and 5, Mello" he knew what that meant as his eyes widened and shiver went through him.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked up the stairs, Mello leading the way. He fumbled for the keys as we stood in front of our door; he finally got them opening the door and walking in tossing the keys on the table. I kicked the door shut behind me as we took our shoes off.

"Mello" I said his name as he tossed his boots near the door. He stood and turned to me, a second later the back of my hand collided with his cheek making a loud slapping sound. He hissed as he hit the floor.

I walked over and grabbed a fist full of his hair and dragged him to the bed from as he struggled to free himself.

"Ah! Matt stop! Fuck! Matt!" he said kicking. I know what you're thinking and no I'm not abusing him. Mello's a big masochist (a person who enjoys pain) and I'm kind of a sadist (a person who like giving pain), I found out a month after we started dating. Dragging him by his hair was a first so he didn't expect it.

"You know Mello" I said dragging him down the hall "that slap at lunch hurt more than the usual ones and so did the ones after that. I think you've forgotten your place."

I kick open the door to our room and dragged him in and let him go on the floor. Our room was a _very_ spacious for an apartment but then again L always got us the best. I went and sat on the love seat we had in our room and lit a cigarette.

"What the hell, Matt?" Mello yelled at me rubbing his poor abused scalp. I stood calmly and walked over to him giving him another sharp slap to his other cheek. I could see the bulge in his pants already straining for freedom.

"Silence, uke!" I growled "I didn't say you could talk, now go get the cases!"

He stood and went to our _toy_ chest and pulled two of the cases out setting them on the bed. After setting them out the way I liked them he knelt on the floor gaze down after he stripped naked. I walked over surveying my tools deciding to start simple. I put a cock ring around his engorged member and turned it onto the first setting. He gasped as it began to vibrate I flicked the red tip sending pain down his member, he bit his lip trying not to make a sound knowing if he did he'd be punished more.

"Stand" I said he immediately stood "go to the mounting station and bend over it"

He obediently did as told while I decided what to use; I picked up a leather covered wooden paddle and a shock ring. I walked over and strapped his arms in so he wouldn't move then placed the shock ring around the base of his balls. The ring was already tight making it painful, but he let out a pained moan when I switched it on and a painful shock went through his nuts. I smirked a sadistic smirk as I stood and took my time stripping myself down to my boxer-briefs. I stood watching him gasp for a minute before picking up the paddle; I leaned down and grabbed his hair pulling it back to expose his neck.

"Don't make a sound, or I'll add 10 more strikes" I whispered then licked the sensitive part of his neck "your are to say 'please, seme, may I have another' after each stoke and that's the only sound you can make"

**SWAP!**

"Please, seme, may I have another." a good start

**SWAP! **

"Please, seme, may I have another" I add more force

**SAWP! **

"P-please, seme, m-may I have another" a little more

**SAWP! **

"Please…, seme, may I have a-another" he's breaking

**SWAP! **

"Please, seme, may I-I h-have another!" tears were building in his eyes

**SWAP! **

"ple-ease, seme, m-may I h-have another!" a steady stream of pre-cum flowed from his cock

**SWAP!**

A moan and a whimpered 'matt'; he was so close but I'm not complaining. I smirked as I leaned down to his ear and tsk-ed.

"Awww, you almost made it you only had three more" I chuckled darkly and smack his bar left as cheek and squeezed making him whimper. I loved the sound "now your back at one. Let's begin again shall we?"

We carried on and after a third set of ten strokes he finally made it through. I watched the tears staining his cheek, I watched how his balls twitched and jumped as they were shock, but I loved how his ass was redder than my hairs and gave of a lot of heat from his paddling. I fondled both of his cheeks as he whimpered and squirmed; he squirmed too much and I gave a forceful smack. He whimpered and stilled as I went around untying him, grabbing his hair forcing him downward to the floor leaving his face an inch away from his puddle of pre cum.

"That's gonna stain the carpet, uke" I kissed "it came from your body so no harm in putting it back. Tongue clean it and don't stop until it's all up"

He looked at me his face twisted in distaste at having to like up his cum from the floor. I scowled at him his eyes widening slightly in fear.

"you don't have a choice, uke, now get started" he hesitated at first then cleaned with vigor when he got used to the taste "good uke"

I went and got a suit that was basic handcuffs with straps that went between the legs, and back up to the handcuffs that kept your hands behind your back. The straps went between the ass cheeks keeping them parted. I liked how his puckered hole clenched as I blew air onto it. It amazed me that he was still so tight after all the times we fucked. Seriously I was really not the normal size for a 17 year old, my length was longer and I was definitely thicker than the normal teen, I was around 13 inches long and nearly two inches think and perfectly healthy.

I went and looked at the laid out butt plugs that were various sizes. I chose the second to the largest one, it was a bit thicker than my wrist. Iubed it up just enough for it to go in. this was a special one it didn't vibrate it…contracted, it didn't quit satisfy the hunger it was more like a teaser. I loved using them Mello complained they never quit hit his prostate, it was torture. I quickly wiggled it into his puckered hole. Mello moaned and shivered at the pain, he wiggled and groaned pushing back against the air.

"M-Matt, please, push it in d-deeper" he gasped as tears feel down his cheek. I stroked his cheek making him look at me "p-please!"

"Awww, but If I do that we wouldn't have a balance of pleasure" I laughed, maybe I was a bit too sadistic. I went and grabbed the cat-o-nine tails; I ran my hand over his bruising ass admiring my work "scream for me, Mello"

I loved how his eyes widened as I brought the whip down onto his cheeks. He cried out, the sound echoing off the walls. I was unbelievably hard by now and I don't know how much longer I can resist fucking his red ass. I dropped the whip on the floor after 5 more hits, bent and took off the contraption that bound his wrist, removed the butt plug, and took the shock ring off his balls. I looked at the carpet he did a nice job so I went to the kitchen and got him a glass of chocolate milk, he probably had cotton mouth.

"A small reward for how good you cleaned the floor, pet" he gladly guzzled the drink and savored it replacing the cum and carpet taste. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, seme" Mello said looking up at me.

I stood him up and crashed my lips onto his; I can't take it anymore. I force my tongue into his mouth tasting the fresh chocolate coating his tongue. I pulled away for air as the kiss left us both breathless and panting. I backed him into the nearby wall squeezing his ass making him yelp and jump. He wrapped his legs around my waist as I pulled his hair, making him expose his neck. I attacked the sensitive flesh making him moan my name and I'm loving it, growled when his nails dug into my back. I let him down and he dropped to his knees removing my underwear; I leaned against the wall as he started flicking the tip my dick with his tongue. He slowly started sucking the head, swirling that hot tongue of his. He knows I get impatient; I forced his head all the way down my shaft and making him bob until he started himself.

"Mmmm…use your teeth damn it!"I grunted then growled in pleasure loving the feel of his teeth running along my length. Then his bit down a little making me nearly cum "ah fuck!"

I pulled him from my dick and picked him up, walking over to a special chair. The chair had a pretty big dildo sticking up in the middle and a remote with different settings to it. I walked and plunged down onto it, making me shout and moan as I shuddered. Dear god that hurt so good! I looked at Mello predatorily and positioned myself at his entrance then pulling him down hard. His scream of pain was music to my ears as I handed him the remote. He looked at it then me as he cranked it up. I moaned as it contracted and vibrated massaging my prostate wonderfully. I lifted Mello and slammed him back down, his tightness and heat was driving me crazy. He was losing himself in the pleasure as his nails drew blood as they scratched down my back.

I grabbed the remote mellow abandoned and turned it up all the way. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I dropped it and gripped Mello's bouncing hips. I heard him gasp as my nails dug into his hips; the pleasure was all too much for both of us. I knew Mello would have cum by now had it not been for the vibrating cock ring. I pumped his weeping cock knowing the back up of cum was painful by now, I discreetly pulled the ring off and leaned down biting one of his nipples.

"Oh god, matt!" he knew he wasn't allowed to cum until I said so "p-please let me cum! Ah…M-Matt...ugh…please!"

"Not…yet" I could see his cock violently twitching. I thrust roughly slamming his prostate over and over "hold it…Mello…hold it"

"I-I can't! Oh god M-Matt! I can't!" he exploded violently over our chest and still didn't stop as I abused his prostate I was mesmerized as it just kept coming and flowing down. Mello went limp moaning and grunting as I threw my head back brutally thrusting into him. "M-Matt p-please, I-it hurts, s-stop"

I knew his body ached as I continued as his ass clenched and unclenched. I was making guttural animal noises by now as my cock swelled so close to cumming. I continued my thrust and felt Mello's nails digging into my back again. I watched him arch and scream my name again as his cum shot from him in a second orgasm. The dildo hitting my prostate, the friction, the heat and tightness, the nails painfully marking my back, it was all too much. I yelled and blew my load inside Mello, slamming him down and holding him steady as mumbled his name like a mantra.

After a few moments I looked up at him smirking and kissing him. I kissed down his jaw to his neck then leaned into his ear.

"I told you to hold it" I whispered huskily "you're beautiful when you're caught up in pleasure, but you know the rules."

I lifted his limp body and lowered him to the floor, where he laid and rested a little. I slowly stood moaning as I the dildo left me. Damn it, my legs felt like jelly and I could still feel the damn dildo humming against my prostate making me shudder. I grabbed the sack and filled it with water and returned the room.

"On your hands and knees" I told him as I connected a tube to the sack. He weakly did as told but his arms gave out leaving him face down ass up "that's even better"

I inserted the end of the tube into his puckered and dripping hole. I went around him and sat back down on the chair groaning.

"Sit up" I said. He looked up at me and slowly got up between my legs. "Clean me"

He raised and started with my chest licking his cum off me working his way down to my cock, he swallowed me whole grunting at the taste of my cum and his ass. I began squeezing the enema bag as the water went through to tube into Mello's body. I'd made sure the water was ice cold to send a shock through his system.

"AH! M-Matt cold! Cold!" he said straightening and wiggling.

"I didn't say stop!" I grabbed his hair and pushed him back down on my dick. "Suck uke!"

He fell back into rhythm cleaning me; with the dildo and talented his tongue it wasn't long before I was hard again. I continued to empty the bag into him and I knew it was uncomfortable and painful for him to be that full. He knew he had to hold it in until I felt he could let it out and speaking of I was close to letting out my second load. I pulled him away a strand of saliva between my tip and his lips.

"Slowly, lets go" he slowly stood holding it in as we traveled to the bathroom. I waited as he gladly sat on the toilet emptying his bowels of water. He sighed and cleaned himself as I entered the bathroom "better?"

He nodded I smirked snatching him of the toilet flushing it. He shrieked asking what he was doing as he was turned and standing, hands braced on the wall behind the toilet. I quickly shoved my cock into him without warning making him yelp, he loved it without preparation. I fucked him hard making him moan and yell uncontrollably.

"M-Matt…stop…I cant h-hold it" Mello said desperately

"you're…ngh…about to cum…ah…already?" I chuckled thrusting faster

"n-no…not that! I-I'm g-gonna go stop!" he said moaning "I h-have to pee!"

"we're in the…bathroom, uke" I said then grabbed his abandoned cock and started to pump him "let me help you along"

"n-no! I-I c-can't hold it anymore!"

"let it out, love"

"can't…stop it…I-I'm gonna pee!" I stopped pumping him and pointed his cock to the toilet below. He groaned and shuddered as he began to pee unable to hold it back anymore. I laughed as he finished pissing with a hard on. "damn you, Matt"

He panted and I slammed into his prostate in response, his head fell back as he howled in pleasure. I lifted and twisted him; which felt amazing on my cock; and made him wrap his legs around my waist. I moved us to the shower and fumbled behind me to turn on the water. The cold blast hit my back as it warmed up, he rocked against me as the water rained down us. I thrust deeper into him squeezing his bruised and abused ass. I felt like I was on an ultimate high, it was probably from the constant arousal high. I bit at his neck and tweaked his nipples roughly thrusting into his sore hole. I felt his hand snake down in two fingers going into my ass, they immediately found my spot. I shuddered and thrust faster I was moaning as loud as he was by now. We're both lost to the world by now as our slick bodies moved together. He licked the shell of my ear then moved to _biting_ my neck hard. I thrust harder, rougher, he threw his head back.

"who's dominant, Mello?" I whispered huskily into his ear, he moaned in response but I wanted to hear him speak. I pumped his cock the squeezed painfully then pumped again. I continued the rhythm growling in his ear " answer me, Mello. Tell me who's dominant! Scream it, Mello, moan it, tell me!"

"you! MATT!" he screamed as he came all over my hand. I thrust deep cumming inside his tightness.

We both panted as we came down from our high, I slid my limp cock out of his and washed us both up. I picked him up bridle style and dried us off then went back to the room putting him under the covers. He sleepily watched me sterilize our toys before putting them away and tidying the room. When I was finished I climbed into bed with him, he immediately curled up beside me and i enveloped him in my arms.

"you ok?" I whispered to him

"a bit more sore than usual" he said, I chuckled

"come here" I guided him to my lips giving him a passionate, soft kiss "who's dominant, Mello?"

"you are, matt" he breathily replied before falling asleep.

He was so wrong, truthfully he was, he could get me to do anything he wanted from me with simple words. He could make me sore on air or break me down into nothing. So no Mello I'm not dominant, not at all, your dominant Mello.


End file.
